


This bond between us (can't be broken)

by Emily_Davison



Series: You'll Be in My Heart [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crying, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Platonic Relationships, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Davison/pseuds/Emily_Davison
Summary: Tony and Peter have experienced a lot of 'firsts' since moving in together, but having their first proper fight certainly wasn't on the agenda for either of them...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You'll Be in My Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723405
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233
Collections: carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED, iron fam





	This bond between us (can't be broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is quite short as it was one of the first I wrote a while ago when I wasn't sure whether I wanted to make it into a series or not! I remember being really proud of this one back when I wrote it haha, so hopefully you guys will enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day :)

"What do you mean I can't go out on patrol?" Peter demanded, scowling indignantly, fists clenched at his sides with his Spider-Man mask scrunched in between his fingers.

Tony narrowed his eyebrows, sternly, not appreciating the kid's attitude, or the way his baby face contorted into something sinister and unpleasant when he glared at his guardian. That look definitely didn't suit the kid's young features. "Exactly what I say, kid, you're not going out tonight," the billionaire stated, firmly, crossing his arms over his sturdy chest and pining the agitated teen with a stern stare. "You're still recovering from your injuries from when that kid pushed you down the stairs and I'm not letting you go out and strain them."

Peter clenched his jaw at the reminder of Flash's recent attack on him, gritting his teeth at the thought of the bully making him feel so weak and small. He had been close to revealing his secret identity to the school just to get back at his tormentor, especially after the time the other week when he managed to punch the guy, knocking him to the ground after he insulted Ned. Spider-Man was his way of showing everyone that he was more than some pathetic, sad orphan who just happened to live with Iron Man.

"It's just a few scrapes, Dad, I'm fine!" He snapped, getting tired of the man's constant scrutiny and over-protection, even though deep though he secretly loved having all of Tony's attention. His separation anxiety from him adoptive father certainly wasn't as bad as it was when he first moved in as he managed to go to school knowing that his Dad would be there to pick him up after the bell went, but it was still there. "I'm going out, you can't stop me!" Peter argued, dismissing the man's warning and attempted to storm past him, but was instantly stopped in his tracks by a strong hand pushing against his chest.

"Excuse me, young man, who do you think you're talking to? You're not going anywhere and my word is final," Tony challenged, his tone cold and dangerous, something Peter had only ever heard him use against his enemies. Peter was stunned for only a moment, angry tears bubbling up in his eyes and he roughly shoved the elder's arm away, taking a couple of steps back. 

"You can't fucking stop me!" Peter yelled, furiously, wiping his face as the tears poured down his cheeks. He was embarrassed that he was crying like this, but he was infuriated because his father didn't understand that he needed to go out, he needed to prove himself.

"You'd better watch that tone when you're speaking to me, Peter Benjamin, otherwise you won't be leaving this facility for a week! Last chance," Tony reprimanded, expression hard and eyes sharp, as he raised an eyebrow as if daring his son to challenge his word. Peter had never spoken to him so viciously before, as if he were one of his peers instead of his father and it genuinely unnerved him to see usually sweet, thoughtful little spider acting out like this. 

There was a tense silence as the billionaire's stern warning resonated in the bitter air between them. Peter clenched his fists together tightly, nails digging into his palms so that they painfully scarred his skin and the nibbling on his bottom lip drew beads of blood through the broken skin. "I _hate_ you," he muttered, venomously and even though the declaration was nothing more than a quiet murmur designed to get a reaction out of the man, it felt like a stab to Tony's heart. Pure hurt spread across his face and he relaxed his arms for a moment from the shock at Peter's harsh words. 

"You don't mean that," he spoke, tone softened, displaying the raw pain in his voice.

"I do, I fucking hate you!" Peter spat, roughly swiping at his face again, which was now bathed in tears, before spinning round on his heel and storming his room, slamming the door behind him.

Tony was left in the living area, Peter's heated declaration ringing in his ears. His heart was thumping harshly in his chest, his breaths were raspy as he exhaled through his nose and he stumbled over to the sofa to collapse onto the cushions. He was overcome with exhaustion and emotional stress, pressing his face in his hands and releasing a shaky breath as Peter's words spiralled round his head over and over again for the next hour.

...

"Fri, what's the kid up to now?" Tony asked, washing his hands at the sink as he finished putting the dishes away.

"Peter is currently crying on his bed, Boss," FRIDAY replied.

"Oh God," the man groaned, roughly scraping his fingers through his hair, getting stuck in the strands. "For how long?" He asked, voice straining.

"About fifteen minutes. He appears to be in a deep state of regret and sorrow," she said. "I would suggest going to him."

Tony didn't need telling twice as he was already on his way there, his paternal instincts screaming at him to go and comfort his kid, no matter what animosity existed between them at the present time. Peter was hurting and he was still a child that needed nurturing and protection; Tony loved him too much to let their recent argument sway his need to hold his kid and keep him safe, even if it was from himself.

"Pete?" Tony knocked on the boy's door and stepped inside, heart breaking when his gaze landed on his son.

Peter was sat up against the headboard, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees which were pulled up to his chest and he was sobbing into them. The room was in a state, the baby blue duvet sprawled duvet sprawled over some of the bed, but mostly on the carpet and there were books and folders all over the floor which the teen had clearly thrown in a fit of anger. Tony had been so busy dealing with his own deteriorating emotions that he hadn't paid much attention to the crashes coming from the teen's room.

When Peter heard the man's voice, he lifted his head and revealed his blotchy red cheeks, watery eyes and messy curls. "Dad..." He sobbed, tears streaming down his face and Tony surged forward to wrap his kid up in his arms, not being able to stand their separation any longer. The moment he touched the boy, however, his cries immediately became heavier and the father's heart sized in worry.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry..." Peter hiccupped through his sobs, gripping onto the man's top so tightly that Tony was surprised it didn't rip, and leaning most of his weight against him. "You must hate me," the teen whimpered.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and held his son closer, so that the boy was practically sitting on his lap. "No, baby, never, no way. There's nothing you could do that would ever make me hate you," Tony spoke, his voice low and hushed, as he pressed his nose into his child's apple scented hair and combing his coarse fingers through his baby soft curls.

"B-but h-how?!" Peter howled, pulling back so he could look the man in the eye, searching for any sign of deceit, which he knew Tony would never do anyway. "I yelled and swore at you!" He cried, shaking his head free of Tony's hand in his curls, as he didn't understand how the man could forgive him so easily after how he had acted - an ungrateful little brat.

Tony scoffed, but Peter knew that he wasn't laughing at him because of the undeniable affection in his dark eyes, as he gently moved a lock of hair from the boy's fore-head. "Shh...it doesn't matter," the genius murmured, sincerity bleeding through the softness of his voice.

Peter cried some more, he couldn't stand the way the man was looking at him, his tender expression filled with love and concern. "I h-hurt you..." He whimpered, heart stuttering when Tony smoothed more hair from his face with his palm, the rough skin of the engineer's hands soothing him. "How can you stand the sight of me?" The boy wailed in despair.

Tony chuckled then and shook his head in disbelief, framing his son's face in his hands and gently wiping the tears from his pink tinged cheeks. "Because I love you, baby. I love you more than anything and nothing you say or do will ever change that," he stated, leaning in to kiss his kid's temple and then both wet cheeks, not caring that he could taste the salt from his son's tears. "Now stop crying, buddy, you're killing me here," Tony laughed , playfully pinching the boy's nose which earned him a small giggle and cheesy grin from the youth. "There's my boy." The man smiled, warmly and released a small "oof!" when Peter surged forward and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, Dad," he said, nuzzling his face against his father's, feeling the man's goatee prickle his skin and smiling when the man turned to kiss the hair just above his ear.

"Let's go catch some flies, little spider," Tony murmured, pulling back and smirking impishly.

Peter's face lit up in excitement and he bounced up and down on his knees. "Really? You'll really let me go?"

Tony couldn't help but grin at his son's contagious youthful enthusiasm. "Yes, _but_ -" He stressed, holding onto the boy's fore-arms to make sure that he paid attention. "-only for a couple hours and I'm coming with you. I don't want you straining yourself, okay?" He bargained, although he wasn't intending to debate with the teen, only wanting to protect him and keep him safe.

Peter grinned and nodded, looking like he was about to explode with barely contained elation as he jumped off the bed and reached down to yank on his father's arm. "Yes, yes, yes! Come on, let's _go_!" He laughed when his Dad playfully pushed him forward. 

"Alright the, short stuff, lead the way," Tony quirked, letting Peter run ahead to the lobby, following behind at a sluggish pace just to tease his kid. He knew that would probably be plenty more arguments and clashes of opinions, Peter was so stubborn just like him and once he had an idea in his head it took a lot of convincing to deter him from a bad one, but Tony knew for certain that wouldn't trade that brilliant kid for the world.


End file.
